Stolen Moments
by Colt
Summary: TeddyxBilly. The prompt: Secret meeting in the bathroom. Rated for bullying.


_tinalle gave me the prompt: "Uhm, how about… Billy/Teddy secret meeting in the bathroom." I was on painkillers for cracked ribs at the time of writing this, so it's just a short drabbly thing._

_**TeddyxBilly, PG  
><strong>_

—

The locker echoed hollowly in response to Billy's grunt as he slammed into it. His magic surged inside, ready to move in defense. But his lips didn't move except to purse at the warm trail trickling down them from his nose. He heard the slur and braced himself for another blow, when someone barked out, "What's going on here?"

Billy immediately wiped at his face, smearing his thumb and hand with blood as the gang dispersed from around him. "Nothing sir," mumbled from the crowd, and Billy nodded in agreement. If he said anything, they would just catch him off campus and it would be far, far worse.

"Just some horseplay."

The teacher glared suspiciously, and Billy plastered a fake sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry sir." His nose tickled with trickling blood, so he quickly ducked away from the group while the teacher lectured on 'no horseplay in the hall' and found the nearest bathroom.

Billy's nose was bleeding like a faucet and staining his shirt by the time he stumbled into a stall and slid the bolt. He dropped his backpack by the toilet, momentarily hoping it wouldn't land in a puddle, and wiped at his nose again. He heard the bathroom door open, and inwardly groaned. Of _course _they followed him, a teacher breaking up a fight wasn't a good conclusion.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, feeling like he was taking a cheap shot as his thumb flew, smearing the keys with blood.

_intimidation in math bldg toilet would b nice_

He hit send as stall doors were kicked in, the bangs echoing like tin in the enclosed space. Billy wanted to whisper a spell to stop the bleeding, but instead pinched his nose and waited as the door behind his back bulged.

The blows to the door continued for a minute, the jeering louder than in the hall. He wondered if the teacher was somewhere else by now, or just didn't care as long as the bullying wasn't out in the open.

Billy didn't hear the bathroom door open again, but the pounding on the door stopped in time for him to catch "Hey Altman."

"Sup." Teddy's casual reply made Billy breathe a sigh of relief.

There was some shuffling and running water, and footsteps receding with a final shut of the bathroom door.

The bathroom was silent for a moment until he heard the tender, cautious call of "Bee?"

Billy slid the bolt and stepped back to open the door. Before he could step out he found himself wrapped up in Teddy's strong arms.

"Hey," he greeted lamely to Teddy's shoulder. Teddy growled, and Billy wondered for a moment if Teddy had made himself a little bigger to help scare the gay-bashing team off.

Teddy moved his arms lower, lifting Billy off his feet and carrying him out of the stall to the sink. He held on for a second, standing between Billy's parted knees, face buried in Billy's neck before he gave a tight squeeze and pulled back just enough to look at his boyfriend.

"Ted…" Billy's eyes flew to the bathroom door, and Teddy grunted in return as he tenderly touched Billy's jaw to inspect his face.

"Bell already rang," he grumbled. Teddy reached for some paper towels and soaked them, then tenderly wiped at Billy's chin. Billy was surprised when the paper towel came away with the rusty color of half-dried blood. He glanced down, and saw his shirt was stained around the collar.

"Aw man…" he groaned.

"Why don't you let me-" Teddy started to growl, Billy's soft smile cutting him off.

"Because I just want them to stop, not want them dead," he replied, trying to lighten the mood as he picked at his shirt. He already felt chicken enough for having to call in his boyfriend - albeit, _bigger _boyfriend - in as backup. Sometimes though, it seemed the only way to get them to back off without more violence.

"Then why don't you…" Teddy didn't bother to finish, just sighed and continued to clean Billy's face for him. "I know you won't defend yourself with magic," he said softly, his eyes still belaying a little anger, "But could you at least _defend_ yourself? You could take out all of them without magic, easy."

"…That's not what a hero does."

Billy lifted his gaze to Teddy's, then found himself the next moment pressed up against the bathroom mirror, Teddy's hands on either side of his head and lips hungrily moving against his. Billy parted his lips, granting permission for what was neither a request nor a demand, but both. Teddy ground against Billy's spread legs, a little forcefully over the edge of the counter.

When Billy began moaning against the kiss, Teddy pulled back just enough to breathe, hot pants stroking Billy's still-wet cheeks. "I thought we agreed none at school," Billy made out, his breaths coming just as fast.

"Couldn't help it. Can't resist a hero," Teddy smirked.

"Jerk," Billy chuckled, and moved to pull Teddy's head back in until he spotted his still-bloody fingers.

Teddy caught his hesitation and pulled farther back. He sighed and took the wet paper towel to Billy's hands.

"I can clean myself up," Billy complained.

"Nope, you forfeit that right getting into fights," Teddy chided lightly, trying to ignore it all for Billy's sake.

"But mooom the other kids started it." Billy's joke fell slightly flat, but Teddy let it pass. He zipped Billy's hoodie up to his throat to hide the bloodied shirt.

Teddy's mouth moved a few times, as if to start to say something, but he sighed and rested his forehead against Billy's. Sometimes, he wished he did hulk out just so he could blame ripping those guys apart on some uncontrollable anger.

"I'm sorry," Billy whispered simply.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Teddy grumbled as he gathered up the bloodied paper towels and tossed them into the rubbish bin. "I'll leave first I guess."

"I'll say you gave me a swirly or something," Billy smirked. Teddy glared at him.

"Not. Funny," he deadpanned.

"You can punish me later."

"That's a promise." Teddy's threatening tone cracked with a grin, and he winked before slipping out the door. Billy grinned in reply, if only to himself, before following a moment later.


End file.
